


[undefined]

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Language, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: even with all the languages between them, they still cannot name what they feel for each other





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamIAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIAm/gifts).



> written for the A Softer World prompt [i don’t know what the fuck true love even is but i do want to hang out with you for basically the rest of my life. (let’s hang out - TO THE DEATH)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1113)

Raleigh doesn’t think he’s got the right word, in any language, for this thing between them, the desire he has to hold Mako in his arms or to have his head in her lap, just to simply be in the same space as her. He thinks Mako feels the same way.

-

If she had a word for it, Mako would be terrified of what she feels when she’s with Raleigh. But she doesn’t, so instead she wishes it could last forever.

-

After they drift there’s still a lacuna between them, a feeling that neither of them can name, but know they will both always share.


End file.
